


Christmas Beatings

by Sexy_Avengers17



Series: A Merry Winterhawk Christmas [8]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes-centric, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Clint Barton-centric, Clintucky Fried Chicken, Idiots in Love, M/M, POV Clint Barton, i still don’t know what to tag, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 10:17:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17242454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sexy_Avengers17/pseuds/Sexy_Avengers17
Summary: Santa has been pickpocketing for a while, and Bucky and Clint don’t know what to do about it. There’s children for fuck’s sake they can’t arrest Santa.





	Christmas Beatings

**Author's Note:**

> This one’s for Joy for helping me figure out a good plot for this fic. Happy New Year :)

**Clint**

“We can’t fight Santa, Buck,” Clint said. They continued to check them out from the other side of the road as they took more wallets without anyone around noticing.

“So what, we let him be naughty?” Bucky continued.

“Not in front of the kids, man,” Clint said.

Bucky stared at him. “He just took another wallet,” he said. “And don’t say you have never wished to fight an elf.”

“No, I haven’t!” Clint exclaimed. “The parents will hate us, and we’ll end up in the naughty list.”

“Clint...” Bucky said, patting his arm to get his attention.

“What?”

“I think that’s your wallet coming outta the elf’s bag,” Bucky finished. Clint turned to observe the elf and, oh no, no, no. That wasn’t supposed to happen. If he lost his wallet he was so screwed.

“Motherfucker, okay we’re fighting Santa and his demonic elf,” Clint said, pulling up the sleeves of his shirt.

“You’re the best boyfriend, you know that?” Bucky said, pulling him in to peck him quickly.

They started crossing the street and that was when the Santa seemed to recognize them and told the elf to run.

“You get Santa, and I’ll get the elf,” Clint said. Clint grabbed the elf’s bag and used his momentum to pull him down and leave him there for a while. He quickly searched for his wallet and put it safely away.

The elf was still lying down so Clint turned around to help Bucky only to see Santa punch him in the face.

“Oh fuck!” Clint yelled as Bucky hit the ground with a groan. Santa was about to continue, but Clint jumped over his back and tried to hold him back.

The parents all around went mad trying to get their kids away from the fight, and Clint heard the wail of sirens somewhere close.

This... this looked completely bad.

Santa was trying like crazy to get Clint off him, and just as he was about to crash against the wall, Bucky pulled him back in and tried to throw him down.

The elf also appeared to be back up again, and he started pulling Clint off Santa’s back.

“Oh I’m not coming down!” Clint said, trying to kick out at the elf. Suddenly he felt a stinging pain on his shoulder, and he lost his grip on Santa.

“Ow, what the fuck?” Clint muttered once he hit the floor.

“Everybody freeze!” someone yelled from the far side of the street. Clint turned to see two cops had arrived. At last some fucking help.

Suddenly Santa pushed Bucky, and he fell painfully over Clint. Santa seemed to grab Bucky’s wallet before he left running while the elf followed him with their bag.

Clint was too out of breath to even tell the cops how to do their job. Santa was already rounding the corner anyways.

“We didn’t do anything wrong,” Bucky said. “It was Santa!”

The cop rolled his eyes, and cuffed his hands. “Yeah, I’m pretty sure that wasn’t the best way to get off the naughty list,” he said.

The cop pulled Bucky off Clint just as the second one proceeded to cuff him now.

“Wait there’s an explanation!” Clint said. The cops waited expectantly. “We’re Avengers?” he tried.

The cop rolled his eyes again and pushed Clint into the car next to Bucky. “Yeah, and that elf you fought came from the North Pole,” he said, throwing the door closed.

The ride over to the police station was actually quiet. Clint knew Bucky was mad, probably about Santa getting away, so he took his hand and lied on his shoulder to calm him down.

Once they arrived to the station and were put inside a small cell, the cops took their handcuffs off.

“We’re Avengers man, come on!” Bucky said. “Santa was fucking pickpocketing.”

“Do you have your ID?” the cop asked.

Bucky glared at him. “What part of pickpocketing you don’t get?” he said. “What part of we’re Avengers you don’t get?!”

Clint shook his head when the cop turned to him. He couldn’t risk getting his wallet taken away.

“Forget them, Buck,” Clint said. He sat down on the metal bench and lied his head on the wall.

Bucky sat down next to Clint, rubbing at the side of his face.

“Santa hit you pretty bad, didn’t he?” Clint asked. Bucky nodded. He took Bucky’s face carefully and examined it. Clint pecked him softly there, making Bucky chuckle.

“I don’t think it’ll swell,” Bucky said. “Although Santa does have a mean left hook.”

Clint laughed. “Well if it makes you feel better, the elf bit my shoulder.”

Bucky checked up Clint’s back, pulling his shirt down a bit.

“Clint you’re actually bleeding a bit,” he said. Clint felt for shoulder, and his hand came back stained a bit.

He groaned. “Stupid elf,” Clint muttered. Bucky called over for a someone to bring a first aid kit.

“Need help with that?” the cop asked, handing Bucky the kit.

Bucky glared at him in answer. “No, we can handle it,” he said. The cop left them alone at last.

Clint took his shirt off so Bucky could properly clean the wound. He flinched a bit when he passed the antiseptic. That shit would forever burn like hell. Bucky put the gauze over the bite and jokingly kissed it.

“I feel completely better now,” Clint joked.

“You sure?” Bucky asked softly. His breath was hot against Clint’s skin, and suddenly Bucky started leaving a slow path of wet kisses on the back of his neck and back.

“Bucky,” Clint said weakly. “Not here.”

Bucky groaned but didn’t move away. He seemed to suck on a particular soft spot, and Clint tried hiding in a gasp.

“Bucky!” Clint exclaimed. “They’ll separate us.”

“Okay, okay,” Bucky said laughing. “Sorry.” He called the guard again and gave back the kit as Clint got his shirt back on. He decided to lie down on the floor, and Bucky followed suit, laying his head on Clint’s stomach.

“Bucky?” Clint tried.

“Yeah?”

“I’m bored,” Clint finished. Bucky chuckled slightly and turned so he was lying on Clint’s chest facing him. As always Clint got lost in Bucky’s eyes. 

“I’m sorry for falling on top of you,” Bucky said.

Clint shrugged. “Heavier people have fallen over me.”

“I’m also sorry I got us arrested on Christmas Eve,” Bucky continued.

“That’s not your fault,” Clint answered. They stayed there lying down on the cell’s floor for while waiting for... well, waiting for someone to realize they were missing. “The Santa had it coming.”

Bucky chuckled. “Yeah, he had.” He looked away then. “Sorry for ruining Christmas,” he said quietly.

“Hey, you didn’t ruin Christmas,” Clint said softly. He sat up and brought Bucky’s head to his lap to start caressing his hair. “Believe it or not this is on my top ten best Christmas.”

Bucky still didn’t turn to face him, so Clint leaned down and started kissing him sloppily all over his face, making Bucky laugh.

“Okay, love birds!” someone said, making them jump. They both turned to glare at Tony only to be greeted by Steve’s equally angry glare. “Let’s go. You’ve served your time.”

They followed Tony and Steve over to Tony’s car. Outside, it was already night. Seemed like they spent almost all their evening at the station. Clint opened the door for Bucky to get in, but before getting in himself he raised an eyebrow at Tony in a silent question. Tony nodded.

Once they were on their way back to the tower, Steve talked.

“Why is it always us coming to get you two out?” he said. Bucky rolled his eyes and ignored him.

“It’s not,” Clint said. “It’s us getting in jail so you can get us out.”

Tony snorted. “That’s the same shit.”

“It’s not,” Clint said. He lied his head on Bucky’s shoulder, and he visibly relaxed.

“Don’t be mad,” Clint whispered only for him. Bucky took his hand and kissed it tenderly. They arrived at Tower, and Bucky immediately got out of the car. Clint stared after him and took a deep breath.

“Good luck, Clint,” Steve said. Clint nodded in thanks and went into the elevator where his boyfriend was waiting for him.

“Can we please go to the roof just a while before Tony’s Christmas party?” Clint asked before Bucky pressed the button to their floor.

“Oh,” Bucky said. “Yeah, that’s fine.”

Clint felt for his wallet to make sure it was still there, and they stepped out of the elevator.

“The lights don’t seem to be working,” Bucky said. “At least the stars seem brighter that way.”

“Yeah,” Clint said. He walked to the railing, guiding Bucky over. Without Bucky noticing, Clint opened his wallet and took a small object from it.

Suddenly something lighted up from behind them on a makeshift wall of cardboard, big enough to spell the one question Clint wanted to ask with Christmas lights.

_Marry me?_  

Bucky seemed to hold in his breath as he observed the lights quietly for long moments.

Clint knelt down, holding a black and purple ring in his hand and took a deep breath.

“Bucky—“

“Yes,” Bucky whispered. He turned to Clint now, smiling like crazy. “Yes, Clint, a thousand times yes!”

He tackled Clint down in a strong hug, not letting him go.

“You didn’t let me ask,” Clint said with a chuckle.

“You didn’t need to,” Bucky whispered, kissing him for long moments. “I would always love to spend the rest of my life with you.”

Clint let out a breath of relief. “Thank fuck,” he said. He took Bucky’s hand and put the ring in.

“I love you,” Bucky said. Clint smiled at him and kissed him again.

“I love you too.”

They stayed together for a while, observing the city lights until it was time to go back inside.

“Hey, something fell,” Bucky said. He picked it up and frowned. “I thought Santa had your wallet?”

Clint laughed nervously and rubbed at his neck. “Yeah, that was actually all a setup.”

“What?” Bucky asked.

“Remember Anderson and Smith? They’re Shield agents. Well they wanted to get back at us so they accepted to be Santa and the elf,” Clint said. “They weren’t supposed to kick our asses that much though.”

“What about the police?” Bucky continued.

“Oh, they knew too,” Clint said. “I did need you out of the Tower for a good while.”

Bucky laughed and handed Clint his wallet. “I’m still taking advantage of the fact I fought Santa.”

“He kicked your ass,” Clint reminded.

Bucky rolled his eyes. “Shut up,” he said kissing Clint. Clint smiled happily into the kiss and shut up.

**Author's Note:**

> You really thought I was gonna have a Bucky proposal and not a Clint one? :)


End file.
